merlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgana Pendragon
Morgana Pendragon war die uneheliche Tochter von Vivienne und Uther Pendragon und die Halbschwester von Morgause und König Arthur. Früher war sie eine enge Freundin von Merlin, Arthur und Guinevere, doch als sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckte kehrte sie ihnen den Rücken und verriet Camelot. Als letzte selbsternannte Hohepriesterin war es ihr höchstes Ziel, die Alte Religion zurück nach Camelot zu bringen und Arthur zu vernichten. In der letzten Schlacht um Camelot verbündete sie sich schließlich mit Mordred, wurde jedoch kurz darauf von Merlin mit Excalibur getötet. . Biografie Frühes Leben Als Gorlois eine Weile nicht in Camelot war, fing seine Frau Vivienne an, sich zu langweilen und begann schließlich eine kurze Affäre mit König Uther, die dazu führte, dass sie schwanger wurde und sie neun Monate später eine Tochter zur Welt brachte. Vivienne und Uther hielten ihre Affäre geheim und Vivienne ließ Gorlois in dem Glauben, Morgana sei seine Tochter, so dass er diese wie sein eigenes Kind aufzog. Als Morgana etwa zehn Jahre alt war, fiel Gorlois in einer Schlacht, da Uther ihm nicht die versprochene Unterstützung schicken konnte. Daraufhin nahm Uther Morgana auf und sie wurde sein Mündel, ohne dass jemand etwas von ihrer wahren Herkunft ahnte. Als einzige Frau in der Königsfamilie sitzt Morgana bei Staatsangelegenheiten und Turnieren oft neben Uther und füllt damit den Platz, der eigentlich der Königin von Camelot gehören würde. Erste Begegnung mit Merlin Kurz nach Merlins Ankunft in Camelot, von der Morgana noch nichts ahnt, lässt Uther öffentlich einen Mann hinrichten, der angeblich Magie benutzt haben soll und dafür zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Morgana beobachtet die Hinrichtung voller Abscheu von ihrem Fenster aus und weigert sich später zunächst, am geplanten Fest teilzunehmen, das anlässlich des 20. Jahrestages der Gefangennahme des Große Drachen stattfinden soll. thumb|left|Morgana auf dem Fest Merlin trifft das erste Mal auf Morgana, als er ihr, im Auftrag von Gaius, einen Schlaftrank bringen soll. Als er ihre Gemächer betritt, ist Morgana gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen. Sie sieht ihn nicht, und hält ihn deshalb versehentlich für ihre Dienerin Gwen. Als diese schließlich auftaucht, kann Merlin sich unbemerkt davonschleichen und Morgana macht sich daran, sich ein Kleid für das Fest auszusuchen. Auf dem Fest wird Morgana schließlich Zeugin, wie die Hexe Mary Collins, die Mutter des hingerichteten Mannes, aus Rache Prinz Arthur töten möchte. Der Versuch misslingt dank Merlins Eingreifen und der König ernennt ihn aus Dankbarkeit zu Arthurs neuem Diener (Ruf des Drachen). Erste Abenteuer Im Verlaufe der ersten Staffel unterstützt Morgana ihre Freunde immer bei einer Reihe gefährlicher Abenteuer. Oft gelingt es ihr auch, Arthur auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, wenn dieser mal wieder stur den Worten seines Vaters gehorcht. In Zeichen des Unheils überredet sie Arthur, sie und Merlin bei der Suche nach dem Afanc zu unterstützen und damit Gwen zu retten. Auch in der Episode "Vergifteter Kelch" gelingt es ihr, Arthur dazu aufzufordern, auszureiten und die Blume zu suchen, die Merlins Leben retten kann. Morgana hilft ihren Freunden, wo sie kann. So ist sie auch in Folge 1x10 "Ein Moment der Wahrheit" sofort bereit, gegen Kanen und seine Reiter, die Merlins Dorf bedrohen, zu kämpfen. Entdecken ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten Schon immer hatte Morgana diese Albträume gehabt, die eigentlich Visionen waren und sich teilweise sogar bewahrheiteten. Aber als Morgana ihre Gemächer in Brand setzt und eine Vase zerstört, bekommt sie richtig Angst. Sie vertraut sich Gaius an und sagt ihm, dass sie glaube, magische Kräfte zu besitzen. Obwohl Gaius weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit spricht, lügt er sie an, um sie zu beschützen. Stattdessen hilft Merlin ihr, denn er weiß genau, wie Morgana sich fühlen muss. Merlin schlägt Morgana vor, zu den Druiden zu gehen. Also reist Morgana los, findet die Druiden und begegnet ein weiteres Mal Mordred, zu dem sie schon immer eine Verbindung gespürt hatte. Während Morganas Abwesenheit gerät Uther in Panik und ist der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Ziehtochter entführt wurde. So reist Merlin Morgana nach und berichtet ihr, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück nach Camelot kommen soll. Morgana will nicht zurück, aber eine Armee aus Camelot stürmt das Druidenlager und nimmt Morgana wieder mit. Wieder in Camelot dankt Morgana Merlin, sagt ihm, dass sie nun weiß, dass sie von ihren Kräften keine Angst mehr haben muss. (Der Albtraum beginnt) Morgana bekommt große Angst und ist verzweifelt, als Uther einen Hexenfinder anstellt, der die letzten Spuren der Magie in seinem Königreich beseiten soll. Der Hexenfinder nimmt sie als Geisel, als seine wirklichen Absichten bekannt werden, jedoch wird Morgana von Merlin gerettet. Arthur glaubt darauf irrtümlich, dass Morgana und Merlin Gefühle füreinander haben. (''Der Hexenfinder'') Verrat und Verschwinden Im Verlaufe der zweiten Staffel wird Morgana zunehmend von ihrer Halbschwester Morgause beeinflusst. Schließlich gelingt es Morgause in "Die Ritter von Medhir" Morgana endgültig auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Morgause belegt Morgana mit einem Zauber, der dazu führt, dass alle Einwohner Camelots in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen. Diese Chance will Morgause nutzen, um Camelot einnehmen und Uther töten zu können. Allerdings macht Merlin ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er Morgana vergiftet und damit Morgause zwingt, den Angriff abzubrechen. Morgause nimmt die im Sterben liegende Morgana mit sich und gibt Camelot frei. Morgana bleibt über ein Jahr verschwunden und es ist anzunehmen, dass sie in all diesen Monaten so sehr von Morgause beeinflusst worden ist, dass sie sich schlussendlich definitiv gegen Uther und damit auch gegen Arthur gestellt hat. Rückkehr Als Morgana nach Camelot zurückkehrt, sind zunächst alle über ihr Wohlaufsein erleichtert, doch kurz darauf wird Uther in einen kritischen Zustand versetzt. Niemand, nicht einmal Merlin, vermutet, dass Morgana dahinter stecken könnte. Denn diese saß alles andere als in Gefangenschaft, wie sie es vor anderen behauptet. Morgana, die sich mit ihrer Halbschwester Morgause gegen Uther verbündet und verschwört hat, will nur eines: Uthers Tod und die Regentschaft über sein Königreich. Doch die beiden sind nicht allein, denn auch König Cenred startet auf Drängen von Morgause einen Angriff auf Camelot. Im Laufe des Kampfes beschwört Morgana mit Hilfe ihrer Schwester eine Armee aus untoten Geschöpfen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Ritter bahnen sollen, um den beiden Hexen die Machtübernahme Camelots zu erleichtern. Ein dunkles Geheimnis Morganas Geburtstag steht kurz bevor. Merlin und Arthur werden im Wald unterwegs überfallen und können entkommen, jedoch wird Arthur verletzt. Ein Zauberer namens Talias hilft ihm und zeigt ihm die Kristallhöhle, durch deren Kristalle man in die Zukunft sehen kann. Merlin wagt einen Blick...und sieht erschreckende Bilder über Morgana, von dem Zügel eines Pferdes bis hin zu einem Mord an Uther mit einem Dolch, den sie zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hat und schlussendlich ihrer Person auf einem Thron, dem Thron von Camelot. Diese Visionen bewahrheiten sich auch nacheinander. Doch als Morgana in den Wald aufbrechen will, um Morgause zu sehen, hält Merlin dies fälschlicherweise für den Mord an Uther. Er benutzt Magie, um Morgana zu stoppen, diese erleidet dadurch jedoch einen Schädelbruch und liegt im Sterben. An ihrem Bett gesteht Uther Gaius, Morganas biologischer Vater zu sein. Dies bekommt sie jedoch trotz ihrer Verletzung mit. Merlin heilt sie schlussendlich mit Magie. Doch nun schwört die Hexe Rache an Uther und will ihn töten. Merlin begegnet ihr und versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch diesmal lässt sich Morgana nicht stoppen. Schon über Uthers Bett mit dem Dolch, den Merlin in seiner Vision gesehen hat, kann er sie gerade noch aufhalten. Uther bleibt unbeschadet, doch Morgana weiß nun sein großes Geheimnis. Als Uthers Tochter hat sie ebenfalls Anrecht auf den Thron von Camelot, und dieses Recht und Privileg will sie um jeden Preis. Intrigen Später träumt Morgana mehrmals, dass ihre Zofe Gwen Königin von Camelot werden wird. Um dies zu verhindern, schlägt Morgana Arthur vor, einen Tag mit Gwen zu verbringen. Dann lädt sie Uther auf einen Ausritt mit ihr ein und führt ihn »zufällig« genau an die Stelle, an der Gwen und Arthur sich aufhalten, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Als Uther begreift, dass sein Sohn sich mit einer Dienerin trifft, verbannt er Gwen. Arthur jedoch entscheidet sich, mit ihr zu gehen und sie später, wenn er mal König ist, sie zu seiner Königin zu machen. Da realisiert Morgana, dass ihr Plan fehlgeschlagen ist und sie Arthur und Gwen nicht so einfach trennen kann. Sie geht daraufhin zu Uther und erzählt ihm, dass sie denkt, Gwen habe Arthur verzaubert. Den Beweis für ihre Aussage liefert ein kleines verzaubertes Säckchen, das Morgana selbst unter Arthurs Kissen gelegt hat. Gwen wird zum Tode verurteilt. Bei der Verkündung ihres Urteils sieht sie Morganas böses Lächeln und begreift endlich, dass ihre Herrin hinter all dem steckt. Um seine Freundin zu retten, schreitet Merlin ein. Mithilfe eines Alterungstrank verwandelt er sich in seine alte Form, mithilfe derer er "zugibt", das Säckchen unter Athurs Kissen gelegt zu haben. Gwen wird daraufhin als unschuldig erklärt und freigelassen. Merlin selbst verwandelt sich zurück und ist auch aus der Schusslinie. Eroberung Camelots Am Ende der dritten Staffel gelingt es Morgana mit der Hilfe von Morgause und ihrer unsterblichen Armee, Camelot einzunehmen und Uther zu stürzen. (Siehe Doppelfolge "Arthurs Stunde schlägt") Morgana macht ihren Betrug gegenüber Uther nun öffentlich und krönt sich vor seinen Augen selbst zur Königin. Was sie nicht weiß: Merlin und Arthur haben die Krönungsszene heimlich von einem Balkon aus beobachtet. Arthur ist mehr als schockiert und enttäuscht von Morgana, Merlin dagegen hat längst gewusst, was aus ihr geworden ist. Es dauert eine Weile, ehe Arthur sich bereit dazu fühlt, etwas gegen Morganas neue Herrschaft zu unternehmen. Derweil genießt Morgana ihren neuen Standpunkt als Königin. Allerdings ist sie auch besorgt, da ihr das Volk nicht die Treue schwören will. Um letzendlich doch ihre Untertanen auf ihrer Seite zu haben, will sie Sir Leon und die übrigen Ritter Camelots dazu bringen, ihr einen Treueschwur zu leisten. Leon und der Rest weigern sich jedoch. Er und Gwen entkommen schlussendlich und schließen sich Arthur und Merlins Gruppe an. Arthur entscheidet sich letzen Endes, Camelot zurückzuerobern und seinen Vater zu befreien. Gemeinsam mit seinen Rittern gelingt es ihm, Morgana und ihre Armee zu besiegen. Morgause wird von Merlin schwer verletzt, woraufhin Morgana mit ihr flieht. Dorocha Ein Jahr nach Morganas Verrat an Uther scheint langsam wieder die Normalität in Camelot eingekehrt zu sein, bis auf den König, der immer noch ziemlich krank ist. In der Zwischenzeit ist Arthurs Onkel Agravaine ins Schloss eingekehrt und dient Arthur nun als vertrauter Ratgeber und Mentor. Agravaine spielt anfangs den netten Onkel. Doch als dieser sich mit Morgana verbündet, wird schnell klar, dass er andere Absichten hat. Im Laufe der Zeit werden Morganas Pläne immer böser. Und er wird zu einer Art Diener und wichstiger Verbündeter. Die beiden werden ein Team und verschwören sich gegen Arthur. Als dieser mit Merlin durch das Tal der gefallenen Könige reitet, wird er überfallen. Hinter dem Angriff steckt sein Onkel Agravaine. Uthers Tod In "Tödlicher Geburtstag" wird Uther von einem Gaukler Odins, der wegen Arthurs Geburtstag nach Camelot gekommen ist, schwer verwundet. Der Gaukler greift den von ihm betäubten Arthur in Uthers Gemächern an, rechnet allerdings nicht damit, dass Uther seinen Sohn verteidigen könnte. Uther tötet den Gaukler, wird dabei aber selbst von einem Messer verletzt. In den darauffolgenden Tagen sucht Arthur verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, wie man seinen Vater heilen kann, und beschließt schlussendlich, Magie anzuwenden. Als Agravaine das erfährt, informiert er Morgana, die daraufhin eine Halskette verzaubert, die jeden Heilzauber umkehren und denjenigen, auf den er angewendet soll, ums Zehnfache mehr verletzen wird. Als Merlin, als alter Mann "Dragoon" verkleidet, also versucht, Uther zu heilen, stirbt dieser. Arthur macht "Dragoon" für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich und seine Meinung zur Magie verschlechtert sich sogar noch mehr. Ironischerweise hat Morgana also genau das Gegenteil von ihrem Plan erreicht: Anstatt dass alle mit magischen Kräften akzeptiert werden, hat Arthur eine noch schlechtere Meinung von der Zauberei als vorher. Morgana erfährt sofort von Uthers Tod, und als Agravaine ihre Hütte betritt, scheint sie traurig und verletzlich zu sein. Sie sagt, dass sie Uthers Schmerz fühlen konnte, als dieser gestorben ist. Nach Uthers Tod wird Arthur zum König von Camelot gekrönt. Auch wenn er anfangs verzweifelt erscheint, weigert sich Morgana, sich darüber zu freuen. Stattdessen nimmt sie sich vor, sich erst zur Ruhe zu setzen, wenn sie ihren Platz als rechtmäßige Königin auf dem Thron von Camelot eingenommen hat. Bündnis mit Annis Annis, die in ihrer Trauer um ihren Gatten, der von Arthur getöteten Gatten Caerleon zu allem bereit ist, um seinen Tod zu rächen, lässt sich in [[Ganz der Vater?|''Ganz der Vater?]] auf eine Allianz mit Morgana ein. Um einen Kampf der beiden königlichen Armeen zu verhindern, schlägt Arthur einen Zweikampf vor und tritt selbst als Kämpfer für Camelot in den Ring, während Annis einen ihrer besten Soldaten auswählt. Morgana verzaubert Arthurs Schwert, das daraufhin besonders schwer wird, mit dem Ziel, nach Arthurs Tod den Thron Camelots von Annis zugesprochen zu bekommen. Merlin kann jedoch durch seine Zauberkräfte den gegnerischen Soldaten aufhalten und Arthur so den Sieg ermöglichen, der auf die Tötung seines Gegners verzichtet, um den Frieden herbeizuführen. Annis kommt deshalb zu der Erkenntnis, Arthur falsch eingeschätzt zu haben und schließt jedes weitere Bündnis mit Morgana aus. Merlin als Attentäter Der Drache warnte Merlin schon einmal vor Morgana, doch der glaubte ihm nicht. In der Folge "die Ritter von Medhir" griff Morgause (Morganas Halbschwester) Camelot mit den Unverwundbaren Rittern Medhirs an. Um die Sache einfacher zu machen, lies sie alle in Camelot mithilfe eines Fluchs einschlafen. Morgana, Arthur und Merlin waren die einzigen, die nicht eingeschlafen waren (Merlin und Arthur waren zuvor auf einer Expedition gewesen und dem direkten Einfluss erst später ausgesetzt). Merlin ging den Drachen um Hilfe fragen. Der sagte ihm,dass Merlin die Ritter nur aufhalten könne, wenn er die Quelle des Zaubers töte. Diese war Morgana. Merlin schüttete Gift in eine Wasserflasche, aus der Morgana trinken sollte. Sie fiel darauf herein und lag sterbend auf dem Boden, Morgause spürte das und trat die Tür ein um ihr zu helfen. Sie wollte wissen, welches Gift Merlin benutzte. Das wollte er ihr nur sagen, wenn sie die Ritter zurückrufe. Dies tat sie und Merlin zeigte ihr das Gift, danach verschwanden Morgana und Morgause für ein Jahr. In der Episode ''Diener zweier Herren ''fängt Morgana Merlin und pflanzt ihm eine magische Kreatur, ähnlich einer Mini-Hydra in den Nacken. Dank dieser versucht er -wenn auch erfolglos- Arthur umzubringen. Nur Gwen und Gaius bemerken es und versuchen, die Kreatur zu entfernen. Sie wächst aber immer nach. Nachdem Merlin bei Sinnen ist, macht er sich in seiner alten Gestalt in Morganas Hütte auf die Suche nach dem Muttertier. Als Morgana ihn sieht, erschrickt sie, denn er ist Emrys, die Gestalt aus ihren Träumen. Er besiegt sie, tötet das Muttertier und ist frei von Morganas Einfluss. Auf der Suche nach Emrys Morgana entwickelt eine Art Paranoia bezüglich dieses ihr unbekannten Zauberers, der ihren Untergang herbeführen soll, und versucht alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um seine Identität herauszufinden und ihn zu töten, bevor er sie umbringen kann. Dazu nimmt sie sogar den Catha Alator gefangen, der von Gaius über Merlins Identität aufgeklärt wurde, und foltert ihn, um den wahren Namen von Emrys zu erfahren. Intrigen gegen Guinevere Zweite Eroberung Camelots Gefangenschaft Morgana ist aufgrund ihre Liebe zu dem jungen Drachen Aithusa von dem Zarrr namens Samator, der einen äußerst schlechten Ruf geniest, gefangen worden. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er den Drachen gefangen und Morgana damit eine Falle gestellt hatte. Während ihrer zweijährigen Gefangenschaft, mit dem Drachen lebendig im Dunkeln begraben, wächst ihr Hass noch einmal mächtig. Sie entkommt durch einen Fehler des Zarren. Als Arthur von ihrer Gefangenschaft erfährt, wirkt er traurig, so als ob ihm Morgana doch leid tue und er sich noch immer insgeheim Vorwürfe mache, dass er nicht für sie da war, als sie die Magie entdeckt hatte. Der Schlüssel zu allem Wissen Als Morgana in Arthurs Fluch - Teil 1 und Teil 2 in Ismere ist, sucht sie nach dem Schlüssel zu allem Wissen, dem Diamair, um herauszufinden, was aus ihrem Feind Emrys wird und wer er wirklich ist. Dazu lässt sie Sklaven in unterirdischen Höhlen graben, um das mystische Wesen zu finden, das sich jedoch vor ihr verbirgt und sich nur Merlin und Gwaine zeigt, die zur Befreiung einiger Ritter Camelots dorthin gelangen. Persönlichkeit Morgana hatte am Anfang eine starke, fast schon freche Art an sich. Sie ist eine Schönheit und genießt die Aufmerksamkeit zahlreicher Männer. Sie scheut sich nicht davor ihre Meinung zu sagen und spricht diese auch lautstark Uther gegenüber aus. Sie hat ein gutes Herz und behandelt die Menschen liebevoll. In der zweiten Staffel wurde ihre Persönlichkeit finsterer und sie entwickelte immer mehr magische Fähigkeiten. Auch gegen Uther entwickelt sie mehr und mehr Hassgefühle. Als sie in der dritten Staffel nach Camelot zurückkehrt, setzt sie alles daran ihr Ziel zu verfolgen und ein intrigantes Spiel zu spielen. Sie wurde arrogant, grausam und hatte die Neigung eines boshaften Grinsens, wenn niemand zusah. Die einzige Person, die ihr jetzt noch etwas zu bedeuten schien, war Morgause. Somit wurde Morgana immer mehr wie ihr Vater - ein Tyrann, grausam und gemein. Sie wurde zur Verräterin und hatte keine Bedenken, unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Magische Kräfte Genau wie Merlin besitzt Morgana magische Kräfte, allerdings nicht annähernd so mächtig wie die von Merlin. Von Kilgharrah wird sie als das "Dunkle Gegenteil" von Merlin bezeichnet. Sie findet erst in Der Albtraum beginnt alles über ihre Magie heraus und ist sich erst von da an vollends sicher, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Sie muss stets ihre wahre Identität geheim halten, die sie zunächst nicht wahrhaben will, was sie sehr belastet und ihren Hass auf Uther schürt, da sie am eigenen Leib erfahren muss, worunter Zauberer zu leiden haben. Sie hat nie einen Ansprechpartner über ihre magischen Fähigkeiten außer Merlin, der ihr wiederum jedoch verheimlichen muss, dass er ein Zauberer ist, weshalb Morgana sich erst bei den Druiden geborgen fühlt, die offen mit ihr darüber reden können. Seherische Fähigkeiten Ihre erste Vision hat Morgana bereits in [[Ein Ritter spielt falsch|''Ein Ritter spielt falsch]], wo sie eine kurze Szenerie beobachtet, in der Sir Valiant Arthur im Duell tötet. Ihre Visionen sind ihre ersten Anhaltspunkte, wegen denen sie den Verdacht hat, magische Fähigkeiten zu besitzen, was sie äußerst beunruhigt. Sie versucht oft, Arthur zu warnen, wenn sie zum Beispiel eine Todesvision von ihm hatte, was Arthur jedoch jedes Mal damit abtut, sie habe nur schlecht geschlafen oder sei verwirrt. Gaius verschreibt ihr gegen diese Visionen immer nur einen Schlaftrunk, obwohl er weiß, dass sie magische Kräfte besitzt. Dieser Trunk wirkt jedoch irgendwann nicht mehr, weshalb Morgana sich von Morgause ein Armband gegen ihre Alpträume geben lässt. Zu Anfang besitzt sie keine Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte, wodurch sie versehentlich ihr Zimmer in Brand setzt und eine Vase zerschmettert. Doch unter der Obhut von Morgause vergrößert sich ihre Kontrolle und ihr Geschick im Umgang mit Magie. Allerdings gibt sie zu, dass ihre Magie immer noch deutlich schwächer ist als die von Morgause. Viele ihrer Zauber beruhten anfangs darauf, die Magie auf ein Objekt zu fokussieren, z.B. als sie versuchte, Arthur mit einem Phönixauge zu töten. Als Morgause von Gaius und Merlin verwundet wird, setzt Morgana all ihre magische Kraft frei, wobei der ganzen Raum erbebt, doch dies ist nur durch ihre Wut und Trauer möglich die sie in sem Moment spürte. Ein Jahr später waren Morgana magischen Kräfte unter der Obhut Morgauses gewachsen und sie wurde schließlich Hohepriesterin der alten Religion. Sie zeigte sehr starke Magie, da sie in der Lage war, vier Ritter von Camelot enorm schnell auszuschalten, zwei von ihnen sterben sogar. Später war sie in der Lage, ein schwieriges Ritual durchzuführen, das den Schleier zwischen den Welten zerriss. Morgana vereitelt auch Merlins Versuch, Uther magisch zu heilen, indem sie eine Kette verzaubert, die jeden Heilzauber umkehrt und verzehnfacht. Morgana verzaubert später Arthurs Schwert, wodurch es im Zweikampf mit Darian zehn Mal so schwer wird. Doch während sie großes Geschick bei Zaubern der Illusion und Veränderung hat, hat sie fast keine Erfahrung mit Magie im direkten Kampf. Selbst als Merlin absolut geschwächt und verwundbar war, wird Morgana schließlich von Merlin vernichtend geschlagen und schwer verletzt. Sie konnte bedingt auch telekinetisch einen Dolch benutzen, um Merlin anzugreifen, doch Alator konmte sie ausschalten, bevor sie Merlin damit getroffen hätte. Sie konnte auch nur mit einer magischen Münze von Morgause Lancelot als Schatten in die Welt zurückholen und ihn und ein magische Armband dazu nutzen, Gwen zum Ehebruch zu bringen, was ihre Verbannung aus Camelot zur Folge hat. Als sie Gwen wiederbegegnet, legt sie eine Illusion um Gwen, wodurch Arthur und die anderen Ritter denken, dass sie ein Reh sei. Höhepunkt ihrer Fähigkeiten Drei Jahre nach ihrem zweiten Angriff auf Camelot ist Morgana Magie etwas stärker geworden. Mit einem für sie sehr schwierigen Zauber kann sie Merlin in seiner jungen Form ausschalten, drei Jahre zuvor waren noch zwei schwierige Zauber nicht genug waren, um Merlin in seiner jungen Form zu besiegen. Der Drache gibt zwar zu, dass der Tag, an dem Morgana so stark ist wie Merlin aktuell nicht weit ist, doch bis dahin sei Merlin noch viel viel stärker. Es gelag ihr mit Mühe, einen Alterungszauber für eine längere Zeit zu halten ohne den Einsatz von Tränken dies überrascht sogar Merlin und Gaius. Sie meistert auch neue etwas stärkere Zaubersprüche, darunter kleine magische Explosionen, die sie verwendet, um Alator fassen, oder verzauberte Schlangen, die die Ritter der Tafelrunde angreifen. Das volle Ausmaß der Fähigkeiten Morganas zeigt sich, nachdem sie die wahre Identität Emrys erfährt. Auch Mordred, ein gebürtiger Druide, muss zugegeben, dass er ihre neuen Kräfte stark aber nicht beängstigend findet. Die Hexe kann mit zur Hilfe nahme ihres ganzen Hasses einen Blitzschlag erzeugen, um ihre Gegner während der Schlacht von Camlann auszuschalten und sie kann mit Mordred zusammen einen Meteoriten steuern, als sie Camelot angreift. Morganas Einsatz von Magie Morgana ist eine sehr grausame Zauberin, die nur durch List, Verrat oder durch Merlin besiegt werden konnte. Wenn sie Magie nutzt, glühen ihre Augen wie bei den meisten Magiern. Aufgrund ihrer Grausamkeit warnt Kilgharrah Merlin schon in Der Albtraum beginnt, dass sie nie das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte erfahren dürfe. Sage Morgan le Fay (auch Morgana, Morgein, Feimurgan etc. genannt) ist eine mächtige Zauberin, oftmals Arthurs Halbschwester und eine der bekanntesten Figuren der ganzen Sage. Wo Morganas Ursprung liegt, ist nicht ganz klar. Man nimmt aber an, dass ihr Name von keltischen Sagengestalten wie z.B. Modron (einer Muttergottheit), Matrona oder Morrigan abstammt. Bekannt ist sie vor allem dafür, dass sie Arthur, nachdem er von Mordred tödlich verwunden worden ist, nach Avalon bringt. Sehr oft wird sie als Arthurs Feindin dargestellt, auch wenn sie in ihren ersten Erscheinungen keineswegs böse Züge hat. Morgana taucht zuallererst in Geoffrey of Monmouths "Vita Merlini" auf. Sie ist die Königin der Apfelinsel (Avalon), auf die Arthur nach der Schlacht von Camlann gebracht wird. Morgana wird als wunderschöne Frau beschrieben und ist zudem eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin. In "Vita Merlini" hat sie neun Schwestern namens Moronoe, Mazoe, Gliten, Glitonea, Gliton, Tyronoe, and Thitis. Geoffrey sagt jedoch nichts davon, dass Arthur ihr Bruder ist. In Chrétien de Troyes' Werk "Erec et Enide" ist Morgana die Herrscherin von Avalon, eine Heilerin an Arthurs Hof und zudem die Geliebte von einem gewissen Guinguemar. Auch damals weist sie noch keine "bösen" Züge auf. Erst durch den Vulgata-Zyklus wird aus Morgana eine böse Hexe. Dieses Werk ist das erste, das Morgana eine komplette Geschichte gibt: Sie ist die Tochter von Igraine und deren erstem Ehemann Gorlois, folglich Arthurs Halbschwester. Während eines Krieges mit den Sachsen lernt Morgana Merlin kennen und er lehrt ihr alle Zauberkünste, die er selbst beherrscht. Morgana wird die Geliebte von Guineveres Cousin Guiomar, doch Guinevere beendet die Affäre, als sie von ihr erfährt, was wiederum dazu führt, dass Morgana Guinevere, Arthur und seine Ritter langsam zu hassen beginnt. Mehrmals schmiedet sie Pläne gegen ihren Halbbruder, doch am Ende ist sie doch diejenige, die Arthurs leblosen Körper vom Schlachtfeld mitnimmt. Warum sie letzendlich ihre Meinung gegenüber ihm geändert hat, ist nicht bekannt. Spätere Erzählungen fügen noch einiges hinzu: Morgana wird die Ehefrau von König Urien und sie hat mit ihm einen Sohn namens Yvain (Owain). Die Ehe zwischen ihr und Urien ist keine sehr glückliche, Morgana versucht sogar einmal, ihren Ehemann zu ermorden, wird allerdings von ihrem Sohn dabei gestoppt. Immer wieder schmiedet Morgana Pläne gegen Arthur, raubt schließlich sogar seine Schwertscheide, die ihn unverwundbar macht, und wirft sie in einen See. Doch jedes Mal ist es Morgana, die Arthur nach Avalon bringt. Malorys Werk "Le Morte d'Arthur" fügt noch weitere Dinge hinzu: Morgana bekommt zwei Schwestern, Morgause und Elaine. Moderne Interpretationen geben Morgana auch gerne den Part als Mordreds Mutter, obwohl dieser in der Sage Morgause zuzuschreiben ist. In einigen modernen Interpretationen taucht Morgana auch als "Vertreterin" der alten Religion, also des Heidentums auf, das sich im Konflikt mit dem Christentum befindet. Galerie Staffel 1 merlin-merlin-on-bbc-2379216-1024-768.jpg Series-1-Morgana-Merlin-merlin-morgana-8805925-1600-900.jpg katie_mcgrath_1.jpg katie-mcgrath-e-morgana-nella-serie-tv-merlin-episodio-the-mark-of-nimueh-99921.jpg Morgana-merlin-characters-30859858-1600-900.jpg Morgana-326x372.jpg Staffel 2 merlin-2-3.jpg tumblr_meck003Mo41rgfqugo1_500.jpg morgana2126.jpg morgana1.jpg Staffel 3 Morgana.slide.png 329433-morgana-saison-3-fullscreen-1.jpg merlin 112 4.jpg Pretty-Evil-Morgana-merlin-on-bbc-18152423-500-282.jpg tumblr_mad1t5Qqdb1rr4b1m.jpg Morgana-played-by-Katie-M-003.jpg Series-3-Evil-Morgana-merlin-on-bbc-15471647-280-390.jpg Merlin-S03E12.jpg 223282.jpg merlin_3x13_morgana__s_angrycry_by_twilightxgirl-d3495fh.png Staffel 4 M4x01Morgana.jpg Merlin-Morgana-Series-5.jpg Morgana-merlin-on-bbc-28658684-2560-1707.jpg merlin_bbc_season_4_morgana_katie_mcgrath_cloak_im_evil.jpg Here-comes-trouble---Kati-007.jpg Merlin-BBC-merlin-on-bbc-31396018-2560-1707.jpg merlin-4-morgana-throne.jpg Arthur_morgana_confrontation...png Staffel 5 Morgana series 5.png Links zu anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Königin von Camelot Kategorie:Hexe Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Hohepriesterin Kategorie:Alte Religion Kategorie:Pendragon Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Feind Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 5 Kategorie:Verzaubert Kategorie:Bewohner von Camelot Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Von Merlin getötet Kategorie:Camelot Kategorie:Kennt Merlin's Geheimnis Kategorie:Gaius' Patienten Kategorie:Seher